1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle light control, and more particularly to a vehicle light control method and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle light control device for controlling a headlight of a motorcycle, an engine rotational speed detector is used to detect a rotational speed of an engine of the motorcycle after the motorcycle is powered on. Then, a controller is operable to determine whether the rotational speed of the engine detected by the engine rotational speed detector is equal to zero. When the rotational speed of the engine is zero, i.e., the engine is not started, the controller does not turn on the headlight, i.e., no electric power supplied to the headlight. When the rotational speed of the engine is greater than zero, i.e., the engine is started, the controller controls the headlight to emit light with a brightness corresponding to the rotational speed of the engine.
However, when a user pushes the motorcycle in a dark environment but the engine cannot be started for some reasons (for example, when in a campus), the conventional vehicle light control device cannot turn on the headlight and it might not be safe to push the motorcycle in this situation.